This invention relates generally to a radiant energy measurement device and more particularly to a means for providing an indication of the radiated energy output of a laser.
While systems and devices are known for measuring the energy output of laser systems, such systems often have hot spots in the near field pattern which have a tendency to change with time. Accordingly, an energy monitor which samples but a small portion of the laser near field normally will experience larger fluxuations in incident energy on a shot-to-shot basis than an energy monitor which senses several portions of the near field or of the total beam cross section.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved means for measuring laser energy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laser energy monitor which is adapted to provide a representative indication of the energy contained in the total beam cross section.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ruggedized laser energy monitor that can be easily calibrated under field conditions involving the variable ambient temperatures and other changeable operating conditions.